The Sister Moon
by Lisa Tucker
Summary: Ever wonder if bluestar had any siblings? Well heres a story on her sister and niece. Stormpelt and Shadowmoon jion the clan and see the sights, or is it just me or is some one lurking in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

_A black she-cat bounded over to her mother,_

_"Bluestar's dead! Oh, mother, your sister!" The old tan cat's eyes widened but she calmly said,_

_"It's time to show ourselves to Thunder Clan."_

_"But what will they think of a kitty-pet who has a warrior name?" fretted the young black cat. Her tail twitched nervously. The elder tan she-cat didn't answer but jumped over the tall white fence in a single bound. The young followed in an obedient style. They made their way through the woods. The elder abruptly stopped and sniffed the air. Her daughter did also. The smell of wild cats tickled their soft pink noses. Suddenly the under-growth next to the young one moved and out jumped a long white haired tom. The young one stared and felt fear rising in her throat, choking her. The tom was followed by a white /gingered patched she-cat with one eye and a ear in shreds. _


	2. Stomplet mets Thunder Clan

Stormpelt had to gulp to keep from yowling in fright. Her mother, Shadowmoon kept her cool and asked,

"Are you Thunder Clan cats?" The white haired tom glanced at his companion, the one with ginger patches and said very carefully,

"Yes, I'm Cloudtial and this is Brightheart. I'm going to ask you to leave, now!'' Shadowmoon mowed empathically,

"I was assuming you were going to say that. But I seriously need to meet your leader, Fireheart." Cloudtial's eyes grew alarmed and he hissed,

"How do you know or leader?" Stormpelt paced the ground out of pure anxiety. Brightheart gently said,

"Cloudtial, why not let them see Fireheart? They could be important; maybe Star Clan sent them here." Cloudtial relaxed the hair on his back and turned sharply on his heels and led them to the camp. As they padded in several, alarmed faces shot up. Stormpelt looked for Cinderpelt, her favorite cat in the Clan. She spotted her sitting by her cave. Suddenly Stormpelt was pinned to the ground as a dull orange she-cat leaped on top of her. It was Sandstorm. Stormplet kicked her off and felt her fur rise in anger. They went at it again and Sandstorm whispered in her ear,

"How dare you attack me, kitty-pet?'' Shadowmoon jumped in-between the two snarling she-cats. Fireheart wearily came up to them. Stormplet ducked her head in respect, so did her mother. Fireheart looked alarmed, kitty-pets who respect a Clan leader? It was rare. He meowed,

"I would like to speak to the young one alone, in my den, please." Stormplet got up and obediently padded after him. Fireheart led her into the leaders den and sat in front of her. He sat there, quietly, thoughtfully for a long time. He finally broke the silence with a question,

"Who are you, where do you come from, and why are you here?" Stormplet answered him,

"I'm Stormplet, that's my mother out there, Shadowmoon. We come from a Twoleg's place, far from here. And as for the question for why are we here, we would like to contribute ourselves to your clan in your time of need, ooh yeah, so sorry about Bluestar." Stormplet's eyes welled with tears. Some leaked down her face. She looked at Fireheart. He was looking off into space and said to her,

"How do you know about Bluestar?" Stormplet couldn't hold in her secret any longer, not from Fireheart.

"Okay, okay I admit I have been spying on Thunder clan for a long time. I was there when you were pounced on by Graystripe as a kit; I was loner and desperately needed more of a hobby. I was there when you sat your vigil to become Fireheart, it was very cold. Of course I had to inform my mother, she is Bluestar's sister. She…." Fireheart jerked his head in her direction,

"Bluestar has siblings? Your mother is Bluestar's sister? Then that means, that means you're her niece!" Stormplet kneaded her paws into the ground. This was a lot of stress. Suddenly, Fireheart paced around then Fireheart finally blurted,

"Well, if you are truly Bluestar's niece then I kind of have to let you join! Not that I have any doubt your related to her, you look like her, same blue, moon shaped eyes and a tinge of blue in your fur, but I need to speak with your mother." Stormplet ducked her head and backed out of his den. The


End file.
